Sesta stagione
| Finale= | Slogan="The Final Season" | Main Characters= | Cast=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway - James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung - Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen Terry O'Quinn - John Locke - L'Uomo in Nero Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky }} :Vedi anche: prima stagione, seconda stagione, terza stagione, quarta stagione, quinta stagione :Per spoiler e anticipazioni, visita il blog di Lostpedia. Lost la Sesta stagione è la stagione finale di Lost. La sua trasmissione è iniziata il 2 febbraio 2010 in America. Si era programmato di girare 16 episodi per questa stagione, ma a causa dello sciopero degli sceneggiatori avvenuto negli Stati Uniti ora ne fanno parte 18 episodi, due dei quali (il primo e l'ultimo) di due ore ciascuno. Sommario della stagione Negli Stati Uniti, la serie è iniziata il 2 febbraio 2010, sino al finale di stagione di due ore del 23 maggio 2010. Il 27 aprile, la settimana tra gli episodi e , c'è stata una pausa della trasmissione e in sostituzione al nuovo episodio e stata mandata in onda una replica di . Su FOX Italia, la serie è iniziata il 10 febbraio, a soli 8 giorni dalla diretta americana, e a sole 24 ore, è stato trasmesso il nuovo episodio sottotitolato in italiano. Dalle 17 del 23 maggio, giorno del finale negli stati oltre oceano, verranno trasmesse sempre su FOX le prime 16 puntate in italiano della sesta stagione in replica, e il 24 maggio alle 6 del mattino verrà trasmesso il finale di stagione dopo un'ora dalla diretta americana; alle 21, il finale sottotitolato in italiano. Dal 26 aprile vengono trasmesse le repliche dei primi 103 episodi della serie su RaiDue nella notte, in attesa della sesta stagione in onda il 5 luglio. Cast principale In ordine di numero di apparizioni *Matthew Fox è Jack Shephard (15/18) *Jorge Garcia è Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (15/18) *Terry O'Quinn è John Locke (15/18) *Naveen Andrews è Sayid Jarrah (14/18) *Ken Leung è Miles Straume (14/18) *Emilie de Ravin è Claire Littleton (13/18) *Evangeline Lilly è Kate Austen (13/18) *Michael Emerson è Benjamin Linus (12/18) *Jeff Fahey è Frank Lapidus (12/18) *Josh Holloway è James "Sawyer" Ford (12/18) *Daniel Dae Kim è Jin-Soo Kwon (12/18) *Yunjin Kim è Sun-Hwa Kwon (12/18) *Nestor Carbonell è Richard Alpert (10/18) *Zuleikha Robinson è Ilana Verdansky (9/18) *Henry Ian Cusick è Desmond Hume (8/18) *Sam Anderson è Bernard Nadler (4/18)* *L. Scott Caldwell è Rose Nadler (4/18)* *Dominic Monaghan è (4/18)* *Elizabeth Mitchell è Juliet Burke (3/18)* *Ian Somerhalder è (3/18)* *Francois Chau è (2/18)* *Jeremy Davies è Daniel Widmore (2/18)* *Fionnula Flanagan è Eloise Widmore (2/18)* *Maggie Grace è (2/18)* *Rebecca Mader è (2/18)* *Sonya Walger è Penelope Milton (2/18)* *Cynthia Watros è (2/18)* *John Terry è * (1/18)* *''Tra il cast principale solo nell'episodio Vecchi personaggi principali *Harold Perrineau è Michael Dawson (1/18) *Michelle Rodriguez as (1/18) Personaggi secondari *Alan Dale è Charles Widmore (6/18) *Kimberley Joseph è Cindy Chandler (5/18) *Sheila Kelley è Zoe (5/18) *Mark Pellegrino è Jacob (5/18) *Kenton Duty è Giovane Jacob (4/18) *Mickey Graue è Zach (4/18) *Kiersten Havelock è Emma (4/18) *Fred Koehler è Seamus (4/18) *Dylan Minnette è David Shephard (4/18) *Daniel Roebuck è (4/18) *Hiroyuki Sanada è Dogen (4/18) *John Hawkes è Lennon (3/18) *Dayo Ade è Justin (2/18) *Anthony Azizi è (2/18) *Kevin Durand è (2/18) *Andrea Gabriel è (2/18) *Fredric Lehne è (2/18) *Neil Hopkins è (2/18) *Tania Raymonde è (2/18) *Katey Sagal è (2/18) *Titus Welliver è l'Uomo in Nero (2/18) *Sean Whalen è (2/18) *Bruce Davison è (1/18) *Andrew Divoff è (1/18) *Mira Furlan è (1/18) *Billy Ray Gallion è (1/18) *Jon Gries è (1/18) *Greg Grunberg è (1/18) (solo voce) *Veronica Hamel è (1/18) *Brad William Henke è Bram (1/18) *Lillian Hurst è (1/18) *Suzanne Krull è (1/18) *William Mapother è Ethan Goodspeed (1/18) *Rob McElhenney è Aldo (1/18) *Fisher Stevens è (1/18) *Kevin Tighe è (1/18) Main plot points Season six centered on the consequences of the detonation of the hydrogen bomb, in an attempt to change the past. *A timeline referred to as the Flash-sideways timeline shows the passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 as well as several other main characters reunite and come to terms with their respective lives and deaths and move on into the afterlife. *The Man in Black continues to execute his plan after Jacob's murder. *The history between The Man in Black and Jacob and the nature of the island is explored. *Jacob's candidates learn that Jacob has been present throughout their lives and has guided them to the island. *The Temple and its residents, under the leadership of Dogen and Lennon, are introduced. *The formation of three sides: The Man in Black's recruits, who wish to leave the Island; Jacob's followers, who oppose the Man in Black, and worry about his destructive nature; and Charles Widmore, who returns to the Island with Desmond Hume and attempts to prevent The Man in Black from fulfilling his plan. Desmond's status Entering Season 6, Henry Ian Cusick was not listed as a principal cast member on any of the show's press releases through ABC Medianet. He was also not present in any of the new character specific promotional photos for the new season. This led many to believe that with Desmond's decreased role in the show he had been downgraded to a guest star but when aired he was credited as a principal cast member. When aired he was also credited despite not appearing in the episode, meaning that this is non episode specific and similar to Kiele Sanchez and Rodrigo Santoro in season 3, Jeremy Davies, Ken Leung and Rebecca Mader in season 4, or Rebecca Mader in season 5. Promotional photos featuring Desmond were released following the airing of , though he was still absent from the cast photos. When asked during an interview why he wasn't in the final cast photo, Cusick asserted that "It means that I am not a season regular this season, I’m only guesting. All those pictures, they are with regular characters, and this season I’m not one." Curiosità * Rose, Nadia, Carmen Reyes e Danielle Rousseau diventano i soli personaggi secondari a comparire in ogni stagione. Se si conta pure la trasmissione radio ascoltata in , Bernard è anche lui apparso in ogni stagione. Se incluse le fotografie del personaggio, anche Christian Shephard rientra nella lista. * Jack e Kate sono gli unici due personaggi principali che appaiono in ogni primo episodio della serie. *"Al di là del mare" diventa il primo episodio a non avere nessun attore principale, e un solo personaggio principale: l'Uomo in Nero. * Jack attulmente ha 6 episodi centrati su di lui (la prima volta che succede), battendo il record di episodi dedicati a Kate nella Prima stagione. Similitudini tra la prima e sesta stagione * Sia la prima che la sesta stagione iniziano con un doppio episodio multi-centrico. * Jack, Cindy e Rose sono i primi personaggi introdotti nei flashback della serie, e i primi visti nella timeline parallela nella sesta stagione. * Il primo episodio della prima stagione ("Pilota, prima parte") e della sesta ("Los Angeles LA X, prima parte") inizia dal punto di vista di Jack. * Il terzo episodio della prima stagione1 ("Tabula Rasa") e della sesta ("Quello che fa Kate") è centrato su Kate. * Il quarto episodio della prima stagione ("La caccia") e della sesta ("Il sostituto") è centrato su Locke. * Il quinto episodio della prima stagione ("Il coniglio bianco") e della sesta ("Il faro") è centrato su Jack. * Il sesto episodio della sesta stagione ("Tramonto") è un riferimento all'episodio 6 della prima stagione ("La casa del Sol Levante"). * L'ottavo episodio della prima stagione ("Il truffatore") e della sesta ("Ricognizione") è centrato su Sawyer. Similitudini tra i titoli degli episodi delle scorse stagioni * Il terzo titolo dell'episodio è un riferimento al nono episodio della seconda stagione * Il sesto titolo dell'episodio è un riferimento al sesto episodio della prima stagione Sommario Timeline originale (2008) The survivors who had been stranded in 1977 awaken in the jungle just after the detonation of Jughead, and find that a resulting time flash has sent them to the present day. They find the Swan station's crater just as Desmond had left it, and hear Juliet under the wreckage. After using a Dharma van to move the debris, they extricate her, but she is beyond medical help and soon dies. Meanwhile, Jacob's ghost has appeared to Hurley, and tells him to take the wounded Sayid and the others to the Temple (the location of which is revealed by Jin), where he can be healed. As they make their way there, Sawyer and Miles stay behind to bury Juliet. Miles tells Sawyer of Juliet's intended last words: "It worked." As Hurley, Jack, Kate, Jin and Sayid reach the Temple, they are taken captive by the Others, who later capture and bring Sawyer and Miles there as well. After an intense showdown, Dogen, the Temple's leader, finds one of Jacob's lists hidden in an ankh in Hurley's guitar case, with each of their names on it. They take Sayid to be healed in a pool, which has at some recent point been muddied. The Others submerge Sayid in the muddied water, until he struggles, but continue to hold him there until the end of a time limit specified by a small hourglass. Sayid eventually dies, but soon wakes up, gasping, "What happened?" At the Statue, Ben comes out of the Statue alone, to summon Richard in there. Richard then proceeds to show Ben the dead body of Locke, to Ben's enormous shock. Bram then grabs Ben and enters the Statue with his team, not including Ilana. The Man in Black then kills Bram and his team. The Man in Black then comes out of the Statue with Ben. The Man in Black knocks Richard unconscious, and drags him off into the jungle, shocking Ben, Sun, Frank, Ilana, and the rest of the Others as they all watch on helplessly. Meanwhile, the Others take Sayid aside and torture him for a short time. They determine that he has been "infected", or "claimed", somehow, and try to get Jack to give him a pill ground from some herbs. Jack is suspicious, however, and unsuccessfully attempts to swallow the pill himself. It is then revealed that the pill is poison, and that Claire has been similarly "infected" by something which turns a person black inside, until little else is left of the person they had once been. Meanwhile, Hurley tells Dogen that Jacob is dead, upon hearing which news the Others scramble into action and prepare to defend their home. The Others seem to want to protect the survivors now, though Sawyer wishes to leave. After he leaves, securing his exit at gunpoint, Kate and Jin, with the help of two Others, go after him. However, Kate and Jin escape when Kate knocks out the two Others guarding them. Jin goes off on his own to look for Sun, while Kate tracks Sawyer down. Later, the two Others catch up to Jin. After arguing and Jin falling into a mysterious trap in the Jungle, the small group is confronted by the sudden appearance of a wild-looking and gun-toting Claire. Claire later takes Jin to her hut where she has been living for three years, made of twigs. Later, the Man in Black comes to Claire’s Hut, where Claire reveals to Jin that the Man in Black is her “friend”. Later, Kate manages to track Sawyer to the Dharma/Others quarters. Sawyer is distraught over the loss of Juliet and it appears he is finally over his love of Kate. They part ways at the submarine dock. Meanwhile, at the Statue, all the Others leave following Richard’s kidnap. Ilana collects Jacob’s ashes, then her, Sun, Ben and Frank decide to bury Locke. They bury him at the Survivors Graveyard. At his funeral, Ben declares that he is “sorry that he murdered him”. The Man in Black later lets Richard go, when Richard says he does not want to join his “side”. Distraught in his old quarters, Sawyer is recruited by the Man in Black in the appearance of John Locke. Sawyer sees through the disguise but agrees to go with him as the Man in Black promises to get him off the Island. The Man in Black leads James to a cave where he finds hundreds of names on the cave wall, most of which have been crossed out, except for 5; Shephard (Jack), Reyes (Hurley), Jarrah (Sayid), Ford (himself) and Kwon (either Jin or Sun). The Ghost of Jacob appears to Hurley and convinces him to take Jack to a never before seen Lighthouse. There, Jack discovers hundreds of names on its wheel most of them crossed out. Jack sees his childhood home in the mirror in the lighthouse; which makes Jack so upset he smashes up all the mirrors. Later, Jacob tells Hurley that someone bad is coming to the Temple. At the Temple, Dogen attempts to kill Sayid, but stops at the last second. He then tells Sayid to leave the Temple and never come back. Meanwhile, the Man in Black tells Claire to tell the Others at the Temple that they have two choices; either leave the Temple and join the Man in Black, or die. However, Claire is taken and put into a dungeon. Dogen tells Sayid to kill the Man in Black with a dagger. However, Sayid fails to do this, and joins forces with the Man in Black. He tells all the people at the Temple that the Man in Black is leaving the Island and those who want to leave should join him before sundown, or be killed. When Kate returns to the Temple, she demands to see Claire. Kate reveals to Claire that is she who took Aaron off the Island. Sayid confronts Dogen, and kills him. The Smoke Monster then comes in and kills all the Others who did not join him. Sayid, Claire and Kate then join him, and Miles is rescued by Ilana, Frank, Sun and Ben. Unaware of the massacre at the Temple, Jack and Hurley continue their journey back there from the lighthouse. They then bump into Richard, who tells them of the Massacre. Richard then leads them to the Black Rock, where he tries to kill himself, but cant because of Jacob’s “touch”. After leaving the Temple, Ilana, Miles, Sun and Frank and Ben head towards to the Beach Camp. Ilana gets suspicious of Ben, and asks Miles to read Jacob’s ashes to see who really killed him. Miles reveals Ben killed him. Ilana forces Ben to dig his own grave, as punishment for killing Jacob. However, Ilana later lets Ben go after he apologizes for killing Jacob. Later, Jack, Hurley and Richard arrive, and are greeted by Ilana’s group. The Man in Black’s group arrive at Claire’s Hut. The Man in Black tells Sawyer to visit the Hydra Island, to find out information on the Ajira survivors. Once he gets there, he discovers them all to be dead. He finds a woman, Zoe, who claims to be the last survivor of the Ajira flight. This is later discovered to be a lie, and she is really working for Charles Widmore, who has a submarine on the Island. She takes Sawyer to him, and Sawyer tells Widmore he will bring the Man in Black to him, so Widmore can kill him. However, he later tells all this to the Man in Black. At night, he tells Kate that they are going to steal the submarine and leave. Meanwhile, Claire acts strangely around Kate. Later, Claire attempts to kill Kate. Sayid watches on unconcerned, until the Man in Black pulls Claire off. The Man in Black later explains that Claire had been so angry for so long, and had to take all her anger out on someone. Later, Claire apologized for her actions, and they hug, with Claire sobbing on Kate’s shoulder. Meanwhile, at the Beach Camp, the survivors discuss who and what candidates are. Ilana states that Richard knows what to do next, although Richard gets angry and runs off. Hurley tracks him, and thanks to his ability to talk to the dead”, he speaks with his deceased wife, Isabella. Isabella tells Richard and Hurley to stop the Man in Black leaving the Island, or “we all go to hell”. At the Man in Black’s camp, they are all ambushed by Widmore’s Team. They find Jin and take him to Room 23. There, Charles Widmore shows Jin baby photos of Ji Yeon. Widmore says that if they don’t stop the Man in Black from leaving the Island, everyone will die. Jin then agrees to help Widmore. The Man in Black sends Sayid to see what the package is, and it is revealed to be Desmond. At the Beach Camp, Richard and Hurley return. Sun is in her garden, and the Man in Black confronts her, asking her to join his team. However, Sun declines and runs away, bashing her head in the process. She later is unable to speak English, but understands it. Later, Jack promises Sun that they will find Jin, and get off the Island. Desmond wakes up, extremely angry at Widmore for bringing him back to the Island. Widmore and his team appear to be experimenting with electromagnetism. One of Widmore's team is fired as the machine is turned on when he is in the room. Desmond is then taken to the room to be tested to makes sure he can survive an electromagnetic event as the one he survived after the Swan station exploded. He tried to fight but he is put into the machine and it is turned on. He has flashes into the sideways timeline. After he wakes up, he is completely different. He is ready to help Widmore and do his "mission." Sayid then ambushes Desmond, Zoe and two other people in the jungle. He kills the two men, lets Zoe run and asks Desmond to come with him as "these are extremely dangerous people." Desmond confidently agrees and goes with Sayid. At the Beach Camp, the survivors debate on whether or not to stop the Man in Black from leaving the island by destroying the Ajira plane with dynamite. Ilana gets dynamite from the Black Rock, but is killed when she handles it carelessly. The remaining survivors trek to the Black Rock to get more dynamite, but Hurley destroys the rest of the dynamite, along with the ship, after being warned by the ghost of Michael that the plan to blow up the plane will get a lot of people killed. The group then divides, with Richard, Ben, and Miles electing to continue the plan to destroy the plane by using grenades from the barracks, while, under the leadership of Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank decide to go to the Man in Black to talk things out. Meanwhile, Sayid returns to the Man in Black's camp and shows him that Desmond was the secret package Widmore had brought to the Island. The Man in Black takes Desmond to a strange old well. En route they encouter a strange boy, but the Man in Black inisits that they ignore him. At the well, The Man in Black explains that Widmore only wants to exploit the island for his own good, and then pushes Desmond down into the well. When he returns to camp, the Man in Black is met with the arrival of Jack, Hurley, Sun, and Frank. The Man in Black tries to convince Jack to join him, and Jack and Claire come face to face for the first time after learning they are siblings. Sawyer and Kate inform Hurley and Sun of their plan to escape the Island on Widmore's submarine. Zoe arrives at the camp and demands that the Man in Black return Desmond. She then calls in an artillery strike to demonstrate their capabilities. The Man in Black decides to begin the journey to Hydra Island. Sawyer is ordered to get the sailboat Elizabeth and pick up the Man in Black and his followers to make the trip, and decides to bring Kate with him. Sawyer tells Jack to sneak away with Sun, Hurley, and Frank and meet him at the boat. They do so, but are followed by Claire. After a brief stand-off, Claire joins them on the Elizabeth as they betray the Man in Black and head to Hydra Island without him. On board, Sawyer confronts Jack, questioning his motives, and Jack decides to abandon the group and jump overboard. Without Jack, the group reaches Hydra Island and is confronted by Zoe and some armed men. Jin and Sun are reunited after three years apart, and Sun's English speaking ability is restored. Zoe and the gunman order the survivors to their knees, going back on the deal Sawyer made with Widmore. Widmore's group then begins firing artillery at the main island. Meanwhile, the Man in Black orders Sayid to kill Desmond, who is being held in the well. Sayid goes to the well and he and Desmond have a sobering conversation. The Man in Black returns to pick up Sayid, and Sayid tells him that he has killed Desmond. At the Rendezvous point, The Man in Black welcomes Jack as he completes his swim back to the main island. The Man in Black realizes that Sawyer has betrayed him. Widmore's artillery attack begins and the Man in Black drags Jack to safety. Timeline parallela (2004) After some minor disturbance, Oceanic Flight 815 fails to break apart and crash, continuing its prescribed course to Los Angeles International Airport. Several things, however, are different from the way they should be. The Island is revealed to have been submerged at some point; Desmond is on the plane; Shannon is not; and Sun and Jin appear to be unmarried. Charlie is found unconscious in the plane's bathroom, where he is saved by Jack, who discovers a bag of heroin lodged in Charlie's throat. Charlie, however, is ungrateful. After landing at LAX, Jack finds that his father's coffin had never made it onto the flight in the first place. While waiting for more information, he meets Locke, who has similarly lost his case of knives. The two have a short conversation, in which Jack assures Locke that "nothing," meaning his paralysis, "is irreversible". Locke similarly encourages Jack, saying that it is not his father who has been lost, but merely his body. Jack gives Locke a business card, offering a free consultation for his paralysis. Having secured a pen from Jack, Kate creates a ruse in the women's restroom, as she tries to disassemble it in the stall. Edward Mars grows suspicious and attempts to stop her. She surprises him and knocks him out. She enters the elevator which has "Sawyer" inside. Sawyer helps her exit as he makes sure the security, also in the elevator, doesn't notice her handcuffs, and she successfully leaves the airport, where she enters a cab and holds its driver at gunpoint. The cab already has a fare, which turns out to be Claire. After fleeing the cab, Kate takes the wheel and eventually lets Claire out. With the help of a mechanic, she rids herself of her handcuffs, and returns for Claire. Kate and Claire visit the woman who promised to adopt her baby, only to discover that her husband has left her and she is unable to attempt adoption. Claire prematurely goes into labour, and is brought to a hospital where Ethan helps her delay giving birth. Claire later covers for Kate when a detective questions her about her cab driver. After returning to his desk at the box company, Locke is confronted by his boss Randy, who questions him about missing a conference in Sydney which Locke lies about attending. Randy reveals he knows Locke did not attend the conference to which he had been sent and subsequently fires him. In the parking lot, Locke is unable to get into his van, which he had parked in a regular spot, as opposed to a handicapped spot. Hurley steps out of the building, telling Locke that he is the owner of the company. After introducing themselves, Hurley gives Locke the number to a temp agency (which he also owns) before telling him that “things are gonna work out”. At the temp agency, an interviewer asks Locke what kind of animal he would consider himself and whether he is a "people person". Locke asks to speak to her supervisor, who turns out to be Rose. Locke stubbornly requests a job in construction, which Rose responds would not be a good match and that experience is not the issue. She asks him to be realistic, to which Locke indignantly asks what she knows about being realistic. Rose replies that she has terminal cancer and explains how she had to get past her denial and continue living whatever life she had left. After this, Locke takes a job as a substitute teacher at a High School and meets Ben, who is teaching European History. Locke tells Ben that he should be in charge instead of the principal. It is reveal that he and his father left the island and regret doing so. While tutoring Alex Rousseau he learns from her that the principal has been having an affair with the nurse, on campus. He has Leslie Arzt hack their e-mails to provide him with blackmail. The principal counters by threatening to torch Alex's college application. Sawyer is revealed to be a cop working for the LAPD with Miles as his partner. However, Sawyer is still looking for the Anthony Cooper that killed his parents when he was a child. Miles sets Sawyer on a date with his father's co-worker at the museum, who is revealed to be Charlotte. Charlotte spends the night at Sawyer's house, where she asks to borrow a t-shirt. When looking for a t-shirt, she stumbles across a folder marked "Sawyer". A photo of him and his parents when he was young falls out, and when she opens the folder to put it back in, she sees a newspaper article revealing the same father murdered Sawyer's mother and then shot himself. Sawyer is enraged by Charlotte for seeing the folder, and orders her to leave. The next day, Miles is furious with Sawyer for lying to him about his flight to Australia. Sawyer is reluctant to tell the truth to Miles about why he was in Australia, to which Miles tells Sawyer they're not partners anymore. Sawyer decides to go to Charlotte's apartment and apologize, but is rejected at the door, Charlotte telling Sawyer "he blew it". The next day, Sawyer tells Miles the truth about his whereabouts in Australia, explaining he was there to track down the man who killed his parents, Anthony Cooper, but he couldn't find him. At that moment, a car crashes into Sawyer's car, and when they give chase to the driver, Sawyer sees it is Kate who is the driver. Jin is released from customs but the suitcase of money is confiscated. When asked by Sun he says it was to be delivered with her father's watch. At their hotel it shown they are lovers and Sun plans for them to run away with the money in her private account. They are found by Keamy who demands his package of money. Sun is taken with Mikhail to pay for the deal. Meanwhile, Jin is taken to the restaurant and bound in the storage locker as Keamy says the money was a fee to kill Jin. Jack returns to work at the hospital. It is found he has a son, who has a talent for piano. Sayid visits his brother, Omer, in Los Angeles, who is married to Nadia and have two children. Omer has borrowed money from a loan shark and is unable to pay it back, and is brutally beaten. The loan shark, shown to be Keamy, abducts Sayid to a restaurant kitchen to extort money from him, but Sayid overpowers them and kills Keamy and his henchmen. After this, he finds Jin bound in the storage locker. He gives Jin a knife to free himself. Later Mikhail returns with Sun and finds Keamy dead. Jin holds him at gunpoint but they engage in a shootout where Mikhail's eye is shot along with Sun. She then reveals she is pregnant. After Desmond leaves Los Angeles airport, he is met by his driver George, who drives Desmond to his employer, Charles Widmore. Charles assigns Desmond the task of releasing Charlie from bail and looking after him so he can perform at Daniel's concert. Charlie tells Desmond of the "spectacular, conscious-altering love" he felt when he was choking to death on his heroin on the plane, where he saw a blonde woman when blacking out. Desmond is unconvinced, so in an attempt to show him he's telling the truth, Charlie drives Desmond's car into the water. As Desmond attempts to save Charlie, Charlie put his hand on the glass window, where Desmond sees visions of Charlie's death in the original timeline. Desmond saves Charlie, and when Desmond is having an MRI scan in the hospital, he has the visions again, only this time he also sees visions and feels the "conscious-altering love" of Penny and his son Charlie Hume from the original timeline. Desmond chases down Charlie to find out more about these flashes, but Charlie advises him to start looking for Penny. Desmond goes to the concert to explain to Eloise that Charlie and Drive Shaft will not be able to perform along with Daniel, to which Eloise is fine with. As Desmond leaves, he hears Penny's name on the guest list. When Desmond wants to see the guest list, Eloise quickly denies access to it, and tells Desmond to "stop looking" for Penny and that "it is, in fact, a violation". Daniel meets up with Desmond shortly after, where he tells Desmond about the love he felt when seeing a red haired woman, and how it felt like he had "already loved her". He then goes on to explain about the advanced quantum mechanics he wrote out one night despite being a musician. Daniel believes in another life somewhere, he set off a hydrogen bomb to change the course of time. Daniel reveals to Desmond that Penny, the woman Desmond is looking for, is Daniel's half-sister, and tells Desmond where and when he can find Penny. Later that night, he sees Penny doing a tour de stade. Desmond introduces himself to Penny, and when they shake hands, he faints. When he revives, Desmond asks Penny if she wants to go for a coffee, and she agrees to meet at a coffee shop in an hour. Desmond meets up with his driver George again, where he asks to drive to the coffee shop, but to also obtain the Oceanic Flight 815 manifest of the list of names of the passengers for Desmond. When asked what he needs it for, Desmond tells George that he "needs to show them something". After Hurley is given an award, his mother exclaims that "everybody loves Hugo" excpet for women. She then tells Hurley that he has a date. At the restaurant that they were supposed to meet, his date, Rosalita, does not show up, but a blonde woman named Libby shows up and talks about soul mates then asks if he remembers her. Her doctor interrupts and takes her away and they leave on a van headed for the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Later, while Hurley is eating chicken from his chicken shack, Desmond notices him, approaches him and asks him if he was also on Oceanic Flight 815. Hugo then admits his problem to Desmond, with the latter suggesting that Hurley follows his gut and try to find out how she thinks they knew each other before he gives up on her. After giving the doctor a donation to the SRMHI, he meets Libby, and asks her how she knows him. Libby then tells him that she has exerienced visions of "another life". Later on, they have a picnic at the beach. After Libby kisses Hurley, he experiences visions of the actual timeline. Desmond watches from afar, knowing he has initiated his plan. Desmond then goes to the school where Ben and Locke work, and runs Locke over. Episodi della sesta stagione Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte | episodenumber=01/02 | airdate1=2 febbraio 2010 | airdate2=10 febbraio 2010 | Flash-sideways=Nessuno | season=6 | flashsideways= , , , , , , & | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | plot=Il volo 815 atterra senza incidenti a Los Angeles. Contemporaneamente però vediamo i sopravvissuti sull'isola dopo l'esplosione della bomba. | guest=Sam Anderson è , L. Scott Caldwell è , John Hawkes è Lennon, Brad William Henke è Bram, Kimberley Joseph è Cindy Chandler, Fredric Lehne è , Elizabeth Mitchell è Juliet Burke, Dominic Monaghan è , Mark Pellegrino è Jacob, Daniel Roebuck è , Hiroyuki Sanada è Dogen, Ian Somerhalder è e Sean Whalen è . | immagine=6x01 OnLA X.jpg }} Quello che fa Kate | episodenumber=03 | airdate1=9 febbraio 2010 | airdate2=17 febbraio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Paul Edwards | plot=Sayid ritorna miracolosamente in vita ma i suoi problemi sono solo all'inizio. Tornata a Los Angeles Kate aiuta Claire quando affronta il travaglio. | guest=John Hawkes è Lennon, William Mapother è Ethan Goodspeed, Rob McElhenney è Aldo, Daniel Roebuck è e Hiroyuki Sanada è Dogen. | immagine=KateAlt.jpg }} Il sostituto | episodenumber=04 | airdate1=16 febbraio 2010 | airdate1=24 febbraio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Melinda Hsu Taylor | directed=Tucker Gates | plot= John Locke: scopriamo alcune verità della sua vita nella realtà alternativa, e della sua morte nella realtà dell'isola... | guest=L. Scott Caldwell è , Suzanne Krull è e Katey Sagal è . | immagine=6x04 Season6 Substitute.jpg }} Il faro | episodenumber=05 | airdate1=23 febbraio 2010 | airdate2=3 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | plot=Hurley fatica a convincere Jack ad accompagnarlo in quella che chiama 'la missione'. Jin incontra una sua vecchia conoscenza. | guest=Veronica Hamel è , Dylan Minnette è David Shephard, Mark Pellegrino è Jacob e Hiroyuki Sanada è Dogen | immagine=AltJack.jpg }} Tramonto | episodenumber=06 | airdate1=2 marzo 2010 | airdate2=10 marzo 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | directed=Bobby Roth | plot= Sayid si trova a dover prendere una decisione difficile. Claire deve mandare un avvertimento alle persone che abitano il tempio. | guest=Cas Anvar è , Anthony Azizi è , Kevin Durand è , Andrea Gabriel è , John Hawkes è Lennon, Kimberley Joseph è Cindy Chandler e Hiroyuki Sanada è Dogen. | immagine=Season6Tramonto.jpg }} Dottor Linus | episodenumber=07 | airdate1=9 marzo 2010 | airdate2=17 marzo 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Mario Van Peebles | plot= Benjamin Linus è costretto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle sue manipolazioni. Intanto Jack e Richard fronteggiano i poteri dell'isola. | guest=William Atherton è Principal Reynolds, Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Jon Gries è , Tania Raymonde è e Daniel Roebuck è . | immagine=6x07 Dr. Linus.jpg }} Ricognizione | episodenumber=08 | airdate1=16 marzo 2010 | airdate2=24 marzo 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso | directed= Jack Bender | plot=Locke trascina un riluttante Sawyer in una missione di importanza vitale. Ma chi è ora davvero John Locke? | guest=Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader è , Kimberly Joseph è Cindy Chandler, Neil Hopkins è , Sheila Kelley è Zoe e Jodi Lyn O'Keefe è Ava. | immagine=6x08 Recon.jpg }} Ab aeterno | episodenumber=09 | airdate1=23 marzo 2010 | airdate2=31 marzo 2010 | season=6 | flashback=Richard Alpert | written=Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations | directed=Tucker Gates | plot=Richard Alpert, l'inquietante figura da sempre presente sull'isola, si trova davanti ad una scelta difficile da fare. | guest=Steven Elder è Jonas Whitfield, Mark Pellegrino è Jacob, Mirelly Taylor è Isabella e Titus Welliver è The Man in Black. | immagine=6x09 Abaeterno.jpg }} Il pacco | episodenumber=10 | airdate1=30 marzo 2010 | airdate2=7 aprile 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= & | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | directed=Paul Edwards | plot=Sun e Jin continuano i loro disperati tentativi di ricongiungersi. John Locke intanto si trova finalmente a confrontarsi col suo vero nemico. | guest=Anthony Azizi è , Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Andrew Divoff è , Kevin Durand è e Sheila Kelley è Zoe | immagine=6x10 Sun.jpg }} E vissero felici e contenti | episodenumber=11 | airdate1=6 aprile 2010 | airdate2=14 aprile 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | plot=Al suo risveglio Desmond scopre qualcosa di veramente sconvolgente: è ritornato di nuovo sull'isola. | guest=Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Jeremy Davies è , Fionnula Flanagan è , Sheila Kelley è Zoe, Dominic Monaghan è , Fisher Stevens è e Sonya Walger è | immagine=6x11 Desmond.png }} Tutti amano Hugo | episodenumber=12 | airdate1=13 aprile 2010 | airdate2=21 aprile 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Daniel Attias | plot=Hurley è preoccupato per il destino dei suoi compagni. Intanto, Locke è incuriosito dal nuovo arrivo nel suo accampamento. | guest=Bruce Davison è , Lillian Hurst è , Harold Perrineau è Michael Dawson e Cynthia Watros è | immagine=Hugo6x12.jpg }} L'ultima recluta | episodenumber=13 | airdate1=20 aprile 2010 | airdate2=5 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= , , , , , , | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | directed=Stephen Semel | plot=Le alleanze sono state fatte e disfatte. Intanto, gli accampamenti di Locke e Jack si uniscono. | guest= Andrea Gabriel è , Kimberley Joseph è Cindy Chandler, Sheila Kelley è Zoe e Dylan Minnette è David Shephard. | immagine=6x13 The Last Recruit.jpg }} Il candidato | episodenumber=14 | airdate1=4 maggio 2010 | airdate2=12 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= e | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso | directed=Jack Bender | plot=A Jack viene affidato un compito molto difficile e i suoi sospetti su Locke rendono la sua decisione sempre più ardua. | guest= Sam Anderson è , Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Fred Koehler è Seamus, Katey Sagal è e Kevin Tighe è | immagine=6x14-c4-smile-promo.jpg }} Al di là del mare | episodenumber=15 | airdate1=11 maggio 2010 | airdate2=19 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashback=Jacob e l'Uomo in Nero | written=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | directed=Tucker Gates | plot= Le vere intenzioni di Locke, o meglio di colui che si è impossessato del suo corpo, sono finalmente svelate. | guest=Kenton Duty è Jacob (13 anni), Allison Janney è Mother, Lela Loren è Claudia, Mark Pellegrino è Jacob e Titus Welliver è l'Uomo in Nero | immagine=AcrossPromo.jpg }} Quello per cui sono morti | episodenumber=16 | airdate1=18 maggio 2010 | airdate2=26 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= , , e | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Paul Edwards | plot= Mentre l'Uomo in Nero pianifica una nuova strategia, il gruppo di Jack è alla ricerca di Desmond. | guest=Alan Dale è Charles Widmore, Kenton Duty è Jacob (13 anni), Mira Furlan è , Sheila Kelley è Zoe, Dylan Minnette è David, Mark Pellegrino è Jacob, Tania Raymonde è e Michelle Rodriguez è | immagine=6x16.jpg }} La fine | episodenumber=17-18 | airdate1=23 maggio 2010 | airdate2=31 maggio 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= , , , , , , , , , , e | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | plot= Le linee di battaglia sono segnate quando l'Uomo in Nero inizia il suo piano che potrebbe permettergli finalmente di lasciare l'isola. | guest= Neil Hopkins è , Dylan Minnette è David e John Pyper-Ferguson è Bocklin | immagine=LaFine.jpg }} Category:Sesta stagione